The “5th Generation” (5G) standard for cellular mobile communications succeeds earlier standards, such as the 4G (LTE/WiMax), 3G (UMTS) and 2G (GSM) standards. 5G is intended to provide higher data rates, reduced latency, energy savings, cost reductions, higher system capacities, and broader device connectivity than the previous standards. 5G offers two frequency bands, the higher of which is referred to as FR2 or millimeter wave (mmWave) operation and ranges from 24 GHz to 86 GHz. At least two major carriers are expected to launch mmWave deployments between 24 GHz and 38 GHz. However, designing a 5G antenna that operates acceptably across such a wide bandwidth is problematic using existing antenna implementations, such as typical patch antennas, because they provide operational bandwidths that are too narrow to support such a wide range of frequencies.